Namikaze Zeshin
'''Character First Name''' Zeshin '''Character Last Name''' Namikaze '''IMVU Username''' Heki '''Nickname (optional)''' Fourth Hokage (Yondaime) The Comet Konoha's bright star. Team Freckles (Together with Miku Uzumaki.) Ze (Nickname by Miku Uzumaki) '''Age''' 19 '''Date of Birth''' 14/09 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' The land of Fire '''Height''' 6'0" '''Weight''' 140 '''Blood Type''' B '''Occupation''' Kage '''Scars/Tattoos''' He has three stars tattooed on each side of his neck; growing smaller from back > front. '''Affiliation''' The leaf '''Relationship Status''' Been together with Miku Uzumaki since they were 11. '''Personality''' A peaceful man, almost always relaxed and laid back. At home he is a loving but lazy boyfriend to Miku, known to be very caring of her and not at all of a possible mess he leaves behind. In training and battle he retains his calm personality, though becomes more stern when the situation becomes serious or dire. He is near impossible to actually anger; rather laughing at taunts than letting them get at him '''Behaviour''' Often has his hands behind his head while walking. Seen laughing in battle. Known to ruffle the hair of young Shinobi '''Nindo (optional)''' "Even if you don’t believe it, the Will of fire is going to ensure his plan finds success.” "Give me a break...." '''Summoning''' Summoning type: Pandas ---------------- Favored Summon: Odi A large and extremely fat Panda that's too overweight to even walk. The only way he can move himself is by rolling around, which at the same time brings great offensive use. Aside from that Odi is a meatshield capable of eating anything inanimate; a true vegetarian. '''Bloodline/Clan''' Zeshin is part of the Namikaze originally but has very close ties with the Uzumaki ever since he was a kid. '''Ninja Class ''' Jinchuruuki '''Element One''' None '''Element Two''' None '''Advanced Nature''' None '''Weapon of choice''' Indian-Tomahawk/Viking/Eastern themed throwing axes which are also used in melee. '''Databook''' Even though Zeshin is a Kage, in essence he is still close to a Special Jounin(Former Rank) in terms of stats; having been unexpectedly promoted After the time-skip Zeshin reached a higher level in martial prowess, now at an actual Kage level even by the databook. '''Chakra colour''' Light blue '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 2''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 4''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): 6''' Flying Thunger God Throwing Axes x6 '''Total: 84''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] --------------------- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Flying_Thunder_God_Technique S http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Space%E2%80%93Time_Barrier S http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Twin_Rasengan S --------------------- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Flying_Thunder_God:_Second_Step A http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rasengan A --------------------- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Clone_Technique B http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Barrier:_Dome_Method_Formation B http://rosrp.wikia.com/wiki/Reversed_Raijin B http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning:_Food_Cart_Destroyer_Technique B --------------------- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning_Technique C --------------------- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique D [http://rosrp.wikia.com/wiki/Quick_step;_heavenly_assault Heavens step technique] D http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Spinning_Heel_Drop D '''Allies''' Konoha Miku Uzumaki '''Enemies''' '''Background Information''' Born and raised by a single mother that passed away when he was seven years of age, Zeshin spent most of his childhood days pretending that everything was ok. His prankster status and cheerfull nature made him one of the more popular boys, even though he never could quite catch the eye of a certain girl in his class. A few years later, after finishing the Academy, he just walked up to her and told her the full truth about his feelings for her. Which led to her beating his ass to the ground. As he laid there he looked up as her and flashed such a charming smile that even the hot-headed young lady couldn't resist blushing. From that day on Zeshin and Miku did most things together. He was as good as adopted into the Uzumaki clan, eating sleeping and training with their clan members while him and Miku grew into very skilled Shinobi. For a while Zeshin and Miku worked as Covert Special Jounin for the former Hokage Heki Senju; sent out on high risk missions that were of top-secret level, showing how much of a trust level there was between the three. They often came together as friends and enjoyed a simple meal with just the three of them, growing a strong bond in those years before Heki had passed away. Just before the former Hokage had died, the nine tailed beast was stored in both Zeshin and Miku; a half in each. A Uzumaki seal kept the halves from having too much influence on either of them, a seal which had to be broken in order for them to unlock true Jinchuruuki powers; but these were a risk with Kurama. Zeshin went as far as to vow he'd never request more chakra from the Kyuubi '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays